1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component and a timepiece.
2. Related Art
In an optical component such as a cover glass for a timepiece, an antireflection film which prevents light reflection is provided for the purpose of enhancing visibility on an opposite surface side or the like.
In the related art, an optical component had a complicated structure such that many layers are stacked on one another for obtaining a sufficient antireflection function (see, for example JP-A-2010-37115). Further, in the related art, each layer constituting an antireflection film is formed by a chemical vapor deposition and therefore, the productivity of the optical component is poor, and also the production cost is high.